Accidently, on purpose
by Bella Gattino
Summary: One Shot. Jake meets Bella in a bar can't seem to keep his mind off her. What happens when he spends his time waiting for her? Well I'm not going to tell you... you have to read it to find out... so go READ! *laughs*


Mist, thank you so much for getting this done for me.

* * *

Jake leaned back in his chair, the music of the club beating along his skin like the rain he knew was falling just outside the club. He lifted the glass to his lips, and felt the burning liquid coast over his tongue and down his throat.

He looked over the crowd, and inhaled deeply. If one had asked him why he always ended up in this bar on Saturday nights, not that anyone did but if they did he would have smiled and shrugged.

He would have shrugged because he didn't know if _she_ would be here. She who had haunted his dreams for the last months. She who's body called to him like a siren to an unlucky sailor.

No, he didn't know if she would come, but he would be here, waiting watching for her. Oh yes, yes he would.

His drink was lifted half way to his mouth when he felt her. He couldn't explain how he knew she had entered the building, but he knew it in the depths of his soul.

He pushed to his feet, the six bourbons he had drank through the night hadn't touched him, not that he had expected them to but he stood and leaned against the railing and stared down at the dance floor below him.

He grinned as he saw her. She _was_ here. He stood, his smile never leaving his face as he finished his seventh drink and slammed the glass down onto the table.

He moved around the table and descended the stairs never slowing until he was on the dance floor. The bass bumping against the soles of his feet as he saw the top of her head.

He moved across the floor to her and palmed her elbow. She spun and looked up at him and he grinned when her eyes widened and her pupils dilated.

_Nice to see you too._ He said to himself.

"Wait!" She said as he pulled her across the floor. "Stop!"

He did neither as he pulled her through the middle of the floor, people seemingly moved on their own out of his way.

He didn't stop, or slow until he reached the back of the club where the private rooms sat. He grinned as she fought him when she realized where he was taking her.

He pushed open a door to his right and was shocked to see that it was empty, and clean. He pushed her into the room, uncaring for the moment that she stumbled on her 3 inch heels. He slammed the door and turned only when the deadbolt slid into place.

"We can't do this!" She whispered harshly.

"Why?" He asked as he moved across the room slowly. He knew what his expression looked like. She swallowed, fear and anticipation showed on her face and he smirked making his predator look even worse.

"I don't even know your name!" She yelped as he cornered her against one of the columns in the middle of the room.

"Jacob Black, Jake" he replied instantly, "And you are?"

She licked her lips and his eyes were drawn to the simple act, "Uh- Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well since we have hurdle out of the way, do you have any other reasons that we can't do _this_?"

"It was a mistake."

He shook his head.

"I was drunk?" It was a question, she heard it in her own voice.

He laughed coldly, he knew better.

"I don't want to?" She cursed herself as she heard her voice pose it as a question instead of a statement.

He grinned widely now and braced her in with his arms, "Are you trying to tell me that you don't want me?" He knew the answer. He could _smell_ the answer.

"Yes." She blinked as she heard the breathy nature of her voice.

"So, you are telling me that if I slid my finger into your tight pussy that you wouldn't be wet." He paused and shook his head as she started to respond, "Be careful how you answer that question." He threatened softly.

She swallowed thickly, she was wet. She knew she was wet. She had been wet since the moment his hand had touched her arm. She inhaled deeply, "No I'm not." She lied and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding as he turned his head away from her.

Her chest burned with needed oxygen the next moment as he turned his attention back to her that predatory smile back on his face, "I warned you, did I not?"

She nodded mutely her heart beating in her throat she could find no way to reply.

He chuckled and she watched with widened eyes as one of his hands slid from it's spot beside her head and moved down the carpeted column at her back until it reached her thigh. She gasped as his hot hand slid up and under her leather skirt. She bit back a groan when his hand circled to the front of her thigh, then to the inside. She bit her tongue as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh to her core. Her eyes snapped opened, when had they shut, as he chuckled.

She felt him press against her heat, her panties keeping his digits from touching her directly and before she could react he fisted the crotch of her panties and ripped them from her body. Her knees went weak as he slid two fingers into her until his palm rested against lips. He rocked against her a few times, each time her body shook with the pleasure and then he stopped. Her eyes snapped open again, the damned things wouldn't stay open and she stared up at him.

He grinned down at her, her body tight and insanely wet against his fingers. He knew she wanted him, that was obvious but he wanted to hear her say it, "Tell me you don't want this." He spread his fingers wide within her stretching her walls and she gasped, her hips rotating down on him, "And I'll stop."

She stared up at him and he saw the emotions flash across her face.

He lowered his head to her neck, not wanting her to know that he knew what her answer would be and he nipped at her neck. He moved up her neck to her ear and lathed her ear with the tip of his tongue. He then blew hot air across the wet skin and felt her body tighten around his fingers, "Well Bella? Do I slip my fingers out of you and walk away? Or do I pull your legs around my waist and shove my cock into your pussy until you scream?" He smirked as her body tightened again.

"Jake." She whispered. He knew it was more than just his name, but he wanted, no needed to hear her say that she wanted him.

"No, tell me Bella." He rocked his hand against her as he spoke and knew he was holding most of her weight on his hand and it made his cock harder, a feat he didn't know was possible.

"Tell you what?" She whispered, her voice barely audible over the music blaring just outside the door.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you." He pulled back from her while he spoke looking down into the brown eyes that had haunted him for weeks.

"Fuck me Jacob. Fuck me until I scream your name." She growled, and he saw red. It was more than he had ever dreamed of hearing from her mouth. He shoved his fingers into her wetness until she keened against his shoulder, her nails digging to his shoulders, her release washing over his hands.

He ripped his hand from her body, and at the same time unzipped his pants. He sighed as he pushed his jeans down past painfully hard cock, and hissed as he palmed himself spreading her essence onto his cock. "Come here." He growled pulling her against his body.

He grabbed her hips roughly and hauled her up his body before pushing her against the column. She whimpered as his fingers bit into her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hold on tight." He warned as he grabbed his cock and rubbed himself against her entrance. She moaned her nails biting into his neck as he pushed into her slowly.

"Fuck yes." He hissed, sliding her down his cock slowly until she was seated completely on him. He flexed his hips, his cock pressing against the inside of her and she moaned loudly.

"Fuck me Jake." She growled, rocking her hips against his and it was all he needed to hear.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, his huge hands nearly covering her completely and he held her still as he pulled out of her. He pulled her down into his cock as he pushed up into her breath leaving in a whoosh as he hit the very depth of her.

He growled as she lifted her head and looked at him and licked her lips. He pistoned his hips, his cock ramming into her rapidly, her eyes never leaving him.

"God yes!" She finally groaned her head falling back against the column behind her. He grit his teeth, his fingers digging into her hips enough he knew that she would have bruises tomorrow and it only drove him to drive into faster loving the idea that he would leave a visible mark on her. God knew she had left her mark on him.

His eyes slammed shut as she tightened again and he forced himself to separate his mind from the things her body was doing to his cock and he forced himself to listen to the music trying to name the band. He never slowed his movements as he heard realized they were playing Framing Hanley.

His attention was forced back to her as she screamed, her body tightening like a vise around him and he growled as she pulled at his hair as her back bowed under her orgasm.

He slowed his movements, letting her come down slowly and when her grip loosened in his hair he pulled from her. Her legs fell from his waist slowly and he gently settled her to her feet. She leaned heavily against the column her eyes hooded as they assessed him.

"Naked, now." He growled, his body still aching with need to be back inside her.

She blinked at his command but didn't move.

"Get undressed now, because if I have to do it. You will walk out of here naked."

She grinned slowly as if she was considering the idea but slowly her hands lifted to her blood red shirt unbuttoning it slowly. She watched his face as she went and when she opened her shirt exposing her matching bra to his gaze she grinned as he licked his lips. She shoved the material to the floor then reached behind her and unzipped her skirt and let it slid from her body pushing down her ruined panties down her legs. She stayed leaned back against the column, her bra the only thing keeping her entire body from his searing gaze.

She reached behind her and unclasped it and let it slide from her shoulders before she pulled it from her body with her fingers.

He growled and took a step toward her before she held up her hand and shook her head, "Now you."

He grinned and didn't hesitate before pulling his t shirt up over his head throwing on the floor beside him. He kicked his boots off and then pushed his pants down and off his legs.

She felt her mouth go dry as she took in his body. His cock stood proud from a thick patch of black hair, a shade darker than the creamy russet of his body. She licked her lips and took a step toward him and stopped as he shook his head.

"Bend over the end of the couch." He ordered and nodded toward the beige couch to their right.

She turned from him, making sure that her hips swayed just enough to tempt him as she moved the few steps to the couch. She leaned over the side, resting her hands on the low arm rest and watched as he moved across the room to behind her his warmth washing over her dripping wetness.

"Spread your legs." She did as he asked and he grunted. She sighed as his hands wrapped around her legs, his palms on the inside of her thighs and he widened her stance, "Much better." She felt open to him, and couldn't help but fidget as he just stared at her.

"Jake?" She finally asked.

"Hmm?" He asked as he palmed her hips.

"Nothing." She moaned as she felt him pressed against her.

"Did you need something?" She didn't have to turn to know he was smiling.

"No," She bit back a moan as he rubbed against her clit with the head of his cock.

"You didn't need this?" And he shoved himself inside her in one swift, smooth motion and her nails bit into the fabric of the couch. He held himself perfectly still against her, the only movement, his cock twitching within her. "Are you sure you didn't need anything?" He pulled from her just enough so she knew it and pushed back into her harshly.

"Yes! Fuck me damn it!"

He grinned and nodded, "Plan on it." He held her hips still as he pounded into her, his balls slapping noisily against her lips the sound only pushing him faster. He reached around her thigh and pinched her clit between his thumb and fore finger before pressing flat against her body until he lay against his cock as he pushed and pulled in and out of her.

She keened, her voice harsh as he pounding into her, and he released her clit enough to move his finger in wide circles over her nub in rhythm with his thrusts. It didn't take long before she was rocking back against him, his name falling from her lips with each of his thrust and he reveled in each one, pushing to the make the next one louder.

He felt her tightened on him, and he pulled his cock out until just his head rested within her lush warmth then he pulled her back against him and it was all it took for her to scream. Her hand shot back, her nails biting into his thigh and he sighed at the pain, welcoming it as he pushed her up and let her back back onto him again.

He continued until she went limp beneath his hands and he pulled her up to his chest and let himself slide from her warmth. He wrapped one arm around her ribs and placed his other hand on her sex lifting her gently and moved her around the couch and fell to the couch with her still pressed against his chest.

"Jake," She whispered.

He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her, "Yes?"

"Don't stop."

He chuckled with male pride, "I hadn't planned on it." He slid his hand down her legs to her feet and pushed her heels off her feet and she sighed. He pulled her top back onto his thigh before he circled her thigh and positioned himself at her entrance rocking into her slowly, knowing how easily he could hurt her like this.

She sighed as he rocked her body slowly. She pulled the hand that rested on her waist up to her mouth and sucked on his fingers as he pushed into her. She didn't release his hand until her release neared and his newly freed hand slid between her lips, again playing with her clit, pressing on it gently, slowly.

She whimpered as she neared her release, the slowness of it's building adding to the deliciousness of it. He never sped his movements, and as her release washed her hand grasped tightly against the couch beneath her and his name fell from her lips, turning into a moan then back into his name and it was the most heady sound he had ever heard. He felt his cock swell within her as she tightened against him in aftershocks.

He pulled from her, and let her fall back onto the couch before he settled himself between her thighs. He leaned over her, resting his weight on his elbows beside her head before he pushed into her, just as slowly as before, "Wrap your legs around my waist." He whispered before he lowered his lips to her and kissed her deeply, possessively.

She groaned into his mouth, her hands flying to his back as he ground his hips into body, his pubic hair rubbing her clit roughly. She relished the feel of his muscles moving beneath her fingers as he pushed into her.

Her breath caught as he rocked into her, slowly, painfully slow. She needed him to move faster and pulled at his ass to speed him up and he shook his head, "No, let me make you scream." He whispered before he kissed her again and she melted into the kiss, and let him love her.

Her back arched, her head digging into the couch cushion as he pushed into her, her body on the brink of a blind release, and just as she thought he would tease it from her again he pulled from her slowly and then slammed his hips against hers and it was all it took.

She vaguely realized she was clawing his back as she rode the waves of passion that tore through her body, but just as she could not stop her shutters she could not release him either. She needed him, she wanted him to stay in her like this until she could stand it no longer.

No one had every pushed her to this limit before, to the point that she thought she would break as she came. She opened her mouth to tell him just how good it was but she could only force his name from her mouth, her mind incapable of forming any rational thought.

He watched her, her body taunt beneath him and her beauty once again touched him, and he felt his heart swell in his chest until he felt that it would surely burst through his ribs.

"Bella." he called to her, he needed to see her as he erupted within her. She slowly moved, a quiet moan slipping from her lips as she looked up at him. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her again before he pulled back and rocked into her. He let his body control the speed and he was pounding into her harshly his release just out of his grasp as she moaned and he growled as her body pulled at him.

"Yes, come for me." He ground out as he pushed into her, forcing his hips to continue moving even though the pleasure was so intense he could barely remember to breath. "Fuck." He growled as his release washed over and before he could breath he was coming. His eyes snapped shut, lights flashing behind his lips as his heart thundered in his chest. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." His thrust only made the pleasure more intense and he just when he thought he was through she tightened around him again and he heard himself roared as he rammed his cock tightly into her letting her body pull the last of his release from him.

Minutes later, his mind so foggy from his release he had no clue how long he lie there on top of her, he moved and looked down at her.

She smiled up at him, her eyes hooded, her skin flush and he knew he'd never see anything as beautiful as his Bella.

"I love you." She whispered softly, her hand running down the side of his face.

"I love you, I didn't hurt you didn't I?" He asked, knowing that he lost control at times.

She shook her head, "No, not at all." She smiled and he lifted an inky brow in an unasked question, "I really like it when you want to go clubbing."

He chuckled and lowered his lips to hers.


End file.
